Elle nie l'évidence
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma et Regina sont mariées mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose... OS SWANQUEEN [AU]
_Salut tout le monde, voici ma première fanfiction, c'est un OS assez sombre. Dans cette histoire il n'y a pas de magie, ni de forêt enchantée, Regina n'a pas développé le caractère qu'on lui connaît: c'est juste l'histoire de 2 femmes normales._

 _Dîtes-moi si ça vous plaît ou pas, j'accepte les critiques à partir du moment où elles sont constructives :)_

 _J'ai modifié cette histoire, j'ai pris en compte vos précédentes critiques et c'est vrai qu'il y avait quelques fautes et que l'histoire était survolée/bâclée donc je l'ai étoffée un peu et j'ai corrigé au mieux les fautes._

 _J'ai pas de beta donc toutes les fautes sont de moi._

 _PS: Je me suis fortement inspirée d'une chanson vous pouvez laissez une review si vous la trouvez (et même si vous ne trouvez pas) ^^_

SWANQUEEN

Cela fait 10 ans que Regina et Emma sont ensemble, 5 ans qu'elles sont mariées, et depuis 2 ans elles essaient d'avoir un enfant mais toutes leurs tentatives ont échoué.

Emma est shérif dans le petit village de Storybrooke et Regina est maintenant sans emploi car elle n'a pas été réélue maire lors des dernières élections.

Regina voulait retrouver du travail mais la blonde est tellement jalouse et possessive qu'elle ne supporte pas l'idée que sa femme soit regardée, ce qui provoquait déjà de grosses disputes lorsque la brune était maire. Alors pour le bien de son couple et pour augmenter ses chances de tomber enceinte avec une pause professionnelle, Regina s'était résignée.

Mais malgré cela, les nombreuses inséminations ne fonctionnaient pas. Ce qui a provoqué un changement dans le comportement d'Emma.

Maintenant Regina appréhende son retour chaque soir, elle se demande dans quel état elle est, plus les mois passent et plus elle rentre tard et à chaque fois bien alcoolisée après avoir passé la soirée au Rabbit Hole.

Elle a la boule au ventre quand Emma ouvre la porte et la brune ne sait plus comment se comporter car quoi qu'elle fasse la blonde s'emporte. Et pour elle ça devient banal d'avoir mal, elle prend des coups et elle souffre en silence comme c'était le cas lorsque Regina était enfant sous les violences physiques et morales de sa mère qui attendait toujours plus d'elle, cette fois c'est sa femme qui tient ce rôle car elle ne tombe pas enceinte.

Le problème c'est qu'elle l'aime depuis tellement longtemps, elle se dit qu'elle va changer mais nie l'évidence.

Les lendemains comme si de rien n'était, le shérif l'embrasse et elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime, ensuite elle prend ses clefs, l'enferme à double tour et part travailler mais Regina sait bien que le soir ce sera la même.

Elle encaisse et reste forte quel que soit le nombre de coups car quoi qu'elle fasse Emma s'emporte.

Un jour, alors qu'Emma était partie travailler, Regina se réveilla avec la nausée et pensa tout de suite qu'elle pouvait être enceinte alors utilisa le test de grossesse de secours et cria de joie lorsqu'il s'annonça positif. Elle s'imaginait déjà retrouver la femme qu'elle aime car celle-ci ne se noierait plus dans l'alcool, elle lui envoya un message pour lui dire de rentrer directement après le travail et de ne pas aller au bar car elle a quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer.

Regina fut heureuse toute la journée et motivée par cette bonne nouvelle, elle fit le ménage à fond dans la maison. Aux alentours de 18h, l'heure à laquelle Emma finit le travail, Regina s'habilla sexy, alluma des bougies afin de créer une ambiance romantique, emballa le test de grossesse et le posa sur la table du salon et se décida à attendre son retour dans le canapé, mais l'heure tournait et sa femme n'était toujours pas rentrée, la brune vérifia son téléphone mais sa blonde n'avait même pas répondu à son message.

Vers 23h, alors que Regina s'était endormie dans le canapé, Emma rentra complètement ivre et ne vit pas l'effort de sa brune, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il y avait eu des bougies allumées, ni la boîte soigneusement posée sur la petite table. Dans son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool elle voyait seulement la robe sexy dans laquelle était sa femme alors qu'elle n'était pas là, elle ne pensa pas un seul instant que cette intention lui était destinée.

Regina ouvrit les yeux en se sentant observée, alors qu'elle commençait à sourire amoureusement, alors qu'elle allait lui annoncer que la dernière insémination avait fonctionné et qu'elle était enceinte, Emma ne lui laissa pas une seconde et fit pleuvoir des coups plus virulents que jamais.

Cette femme enceinte n'arrivait pas à parler, ni à crier, elle pouvait seulement pleurer. Elle se doutait que le fœtus qu'elle portait, que le petit humain qui se formait dans son ventre ne survivrait pas à cela.

Alors avec la certitude qu'elle perdrait son enfant et qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle se laissa faire comme toujours jusqu'à ce que la force des poings de sa femme l'atteignent définitivement.

Le matin suivant, Emma se leva et trouva sa femme à terre, couverte de bleus et de sang, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent, elle la prit dans ses bras et pleura contre le corps de la brune, elle s'en voulait et ne se pardonnerait jamais mais elle ne voulait pas aller en prison alors elle essaya de couvrir l'affaire auprès de ses collègues en racontant que Regina s'était sûrement faite agressée en pleine nuit mais les autres shérifs n'étaient pas dupent.

Ils firent une enquête et demandèrent une autopsie qui révéla bien qu'elle était morte tabassée ainsi que la présence d'anciennes fractures souvent rencontrée lors de violences conjugales puis ils apprirent aussi qu'elle était enceinte.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle lut le rapport d'autopsie qu'Emma apprit la grossesse de sa femme.

Son monde s'écroula une nouvelle fois. Elle a tué l'amour de sa vie qui portait finalement son enfant.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas perdu son téléphone ce jour là , si seulement elle n'avait pas été se saouler au Rabbit Hole, si seulement elle l'avait écouté avant de faire pleuvoir les coups.

Inculpée pour meurtre, en prison en attendant son jugement, le remords la rongeait, elle pleurait toute la journée, tous les jours depuis deux semaines.

Un jour on ne l'entendit plus pleurer, elle s'était pendue dans sa cellule.

...

 _Voilà, voilà... Vous avez probablement envie de m'assassiner pour ce que je fais subir à nos personnages fétiches. x)_

 _J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira :)_

 _Encore une fois n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
